A New Shugo Chara!
by fairyfriend100
Summary: Erin and Sonic watching Cream for a week. A new guardian will show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Erin Meets Cream**

Erin mad was an understatement. Sonic told her that they would just hang, but they were head to watch over Cream, a 6 year old rabbit, for a week.

"You all like Cream." Speedy, Sonic's would-be self, said, "Erin, are you mad?"

"Sonic, why are we watching this girl?" Erin ask Sonic. Sonic could tell that Erin was mad

"Is she Cute?" Chika, one of Erin would-be self, ask Speedy.

"Can she see us?" Kyoko, another of Erin would-be self, ask.

"She Cute and not right now, but I have a feeling it would be soon." Speedy answer Kyoko's and Chika's question.

"Well, Erin..." Sonic start to answer Erin's question, "I would be the last person that her mom would call for babysitting."

"Is it because you battle Eggman?" Erin ask. Sonic nodded 'yes'. Erin continue, "So her call every one before you and they were all unavailable."

"Huh." Chika and Speedy said, confused.

"In other word," Melody, another of Erin would-be self, said, "Every one else was busy."

"Wow." Amai, last of Erin's would-be self, said, "Tell us more about her."

"She cute," Speedy said, " But not as cute as Chika." He quickly cover his after he said as he blush. Sonic and Erin giggle.

Chika blush and thought, _he think I am cute._

_Now I have done it. _Speedy thought, S_o embarrassing._

They arrive at Cream's House. Sonic knock on the door. A tall lady rabbit open it. It was Cream's mother, Vaniila.

"Thank for coming on a last minute notice." Vanilla said, "You must be Erin."

"Nice to meet you." Erin said.

"Where..." Amai start to talk. Then, a small rabbit came down.

"Hi mister Sonic." She said. Erin giggle a bit. The charas look at Speedy.

"Hello Cream." Sonic said, "This is Erin." He point to Erin, who wave hello.

"Sonic told me all about you." Cream said.

"Really." Erin said surprised.

"Cream." Cream turn to face her mom,who was talking, "Please be on your behaiver." Cream nodded.

Later at night, Cream had Erin sleep in her room. Cream's room was orange with picture of Chao, Angels, and all kinds of cute thing.

"Oh, KAWAII!!!" Erin said with sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank." Cream said. She got out a bed for Erin. It was a matter of time that Erin was sleeping. Melody watch Cream, who was on her bed.

_I not the strongest out of everybody. _She thought, _Sonic told me that every one has a guardian angel and if you make a wish, something would happen_.

Cream hold her hands together and bend her knee. _Guardian Angel. if you can hear me, I would like to make a wish. I wish that I could be strong and yet still _

_be the person that I like to be._

Melody smiled, knowing that Speedy's feeling are right. She went to sleep and wait for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Angel!**

- - -

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!**

Erin quickly woke up to see that Cream screamed. Now she was shaking and hold her knees. Sonic came running, ready to fight something. He slide right into the room and stop right in front of Cream's bed.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Erin asked.

Cream pointed while shaking. Erin looks and gasp with her eyes popping out with her glasses. Same was Sonic. It was a pink and yellow egg with Hero Chao's symbol.

"A Shugo Tama!" Erin yelled.

"A what who now?" Cream asked.

"You have a Shugo Chara."Sonic said.

"A what?" Cream said.

Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Melody, and Speedy flew up to her and she got freaked out.

"Who are you five?" Cream asked.

"This is Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody." Erin introduce. "They are my would-be self."

"And this is Speedy, my would-be self." Sonic said.

"Wow." Cream said, "So this is my would-be self." Cream pick it up. Cream was surprised that it was warm. She put it in a basket.

Sonic explain to Cream about her guardian self. The charas are surround the egg.

"Let wake her up." Speedy said. Melody is going to stop him until....

"Hey every one." a voice said. They turn and saw Shad, Tai, Guard, Rukie, Kelina, Mikai, Niketa, and Taffy.

"Hi guy." Kyoko said.

"A new chara." Shad said.

"And you guy are?" Cream said. They all turn and face her. Tai was first.

"I'm Tai, Tails' would-be self." he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you" Cream said.

"I'm Shad, Shadow's would-be self." Shad said.

"I'm Knuckles' would-be self, Guard." Guard said.

"I am Rukie. This is Kelina, Mikai, and Niketa. We are Alyssa's Shugo Chara." Rukie introduced them.

"I'm Taffy. Shugo Chara to Carly." Taffy said.

"_Are we forgetting someone?" _a voice called.

Every one search for the voice. Then Cream's egg float to her. The egg start to crack. Then it open. The girl was a rabbit like Cream. She has white fur with light apricot trimming around the ears and eyes, brown eyes, and two cobalt ribbon with her cyan Cream's shape hair clip at the ears, wearing dark magenta dress, gray gloves, a raspberry belt, gray socks, and magenta dress shoes. Cream was happy to see her.

"Nice to meet you, Cream." She said as bowing to Cream, "I am Angel, your would-be self."

"How are you born?" Tai ask.

"I was born from Cream's desire to strong as every one, but still the girl she is now." Angel said.

"Really.." Sonic said. Speedy and Chika stare at Sonic seeing where this is going.

"I can prove it." she said, " First, we go to the training course." Sonic knew very well that Cream was scary of the training course. Every one know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Character Change**

At the training course, every one with Shugo Chara was there to watch.

"Cream. If you get scared, stop and say you are done." Sonic told her.

"Okay." Cream said.

"Character Change: Sweet, Kind, Brave!" Angel said. Cream's shape hair clip appear. Cream look more confidante

"Let's Go!" She said. Knuckles, Shadow, Shad and Guard were shocked. Cream went thought the course as well as Knuckles and Sonic. Erin and Alyssa watch in amazement. Tails watch her just in case. Speedy, Tai, Chika, Amai, Rukie, and Mikai were cheering Cream on. When Cream finish the course, the hair clip disappeared.

"What just happen?" She ask. She notice that she was the other side. She look at Angel, who smiled at her, and smiled.

"Guard. Shad." Chika tried to snap them of state of shock.

The week went by too quick. Vanilla return with a small blue creature. It was Cheese the Chao.

"Cheese. This is Angel." Cream said to him in her room.

"Chao!" Cheese said. Cream now knew that Cheese could see Shugo Chara. She look up at the night sky.

_'I think it going to by a fun time with Angel.' _She thought.


End file.
